


At Long Last

by mad_ramblings



Series: Remember Me [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_ramblings/pseuds/mad_ramblings
Summary: Harry and the reader have some time alone together. And they spend it very wisely.





	At Long Last

Once the door closed and locked behind them, Harry pinned (Y/n) to the door, his lips against hers in an instance. “I may not have remembered you for it, but a year without you is something I never want to go through again.” He murmured softly as he trailed kisses from her lips, across her jaw, and down her neck. He stopped at her sweet spot and started to gently nibble and suck on it eliciting small, breathy moans from her.   
“Harry...” She managed to whimper out, nails lightly clawing at the back of his shirt. “Harry I missed you very much. If I don’t get my hands on you this instance, I don’t know what I’ll do.” She tried to reconnect their lips but he laid a finger against her lips.  
“Now darling,” his voice took on a slightly commanding tone, “you went a whole year without me. Surely you can wait just a bit longer so that I can savour all that I missed.”  
A shiver ran down her spine at the change in his voice and all she could do was wordlessly nod. He removed his finger from her lip and continued trailing kisses down her neck until he reached the material of her shirt. He slowly lowered himself until he was on one knee and gently lifted the hem of her shirt up, kissing at the exposed skin softly. He trailed kisses up her body this way until he lifted the shirt from off of her. (Y/n) started working his shirt off of him as his hands glided over her curves and settled on her hips, tugging her closer to him.  
As he started to undo the button on her jeans, (Y/n) pulled his shirt over his head and started to work on his jeans as well. They pair of them worked off their pants until they were just in their underwear. They stood there looking at each other for a moment, just taking in the other’s form. She pulled him close to her, bodies pressing against each other. “I never thought this would happen again.”  
He took her chin in his hand and gently kissed her. He started to slowly walk the both of them over to the bed until his legs hit the edge of the bed. He quickly turned around and laid her gently on the bed. He lowered himself until he was hovering above her, hands planted on either side of her head. “Would I be correct in assuming that nobody else has touched you since-” He was cut off by (Y/n).  
“Yes Harry. Nobody.” She cast her eyes down. “When you died... I just couldn't. No one else could make me feel like you did. It was- it was just-” Her voice cracked as tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks.  
Harry quickly wiped away her tears and placed gentle kisses all over her face. “It's alright now. I'm here my darling and I'm never leaving you again.” He pressed his lips to hers in a soft yet passionate kiss, savouring every moment. His hand ghosted over her side till it settled on her hip, his thumb tracing lazy circles.  
He pulled away and looked into her eyes, seeing a pleading look. “Please Harry,” she whimpered, “I need you.” Well how could he say no to that?  
He kissed her once more, short and sweet, before saying, “As you wish.” He lined himself up to her entrance and slowly slid into her. He moaned as he filled her as (Y/n) gasped and started to breathily moan. “Are you alright? I’m not hurting you, am I?” He asked worriedly.  
“N-no, not at all.” She took a shuddering breath. “I just, forgot how big you were.” She continued to try and steady her breath as her hands slid over his shoulders and tangled into his hair. She gently pulled him down for more kisses, trailing her lips across his strong jaw and his neck. After (Y/n) became adjusted to his size, she gently bucked her hips up signaling him to start moving. He slowly began to pump in and out of her, trailing kisses up and down her neck. He carried on like this for a few moments before (Y/n) moaned out, “Faster. Harry, please faster.”  
He increased his pace slightly. The slight whine to her voice sent a shiver down his spine and made him quickly buck his hips. She gasped out in pleasure and gently raked her nails across his shoulders. Hearing and feeling her response to his sudden action, he snapped his hips to hers again, earning another moan of pleasure. Her moans encouraged him to go faster and faster until he was pounding into her. She started to buck her hips to match his pace, eliciting a low, throaty moan from him. Harry took her legs and put them over his shoulders, allowing him to thrust deeper and hit her g-spot.  
(Y/n) cried out in pleasure. “Fuck! H-harry, I love you so m-much.” She moaned as she bucked her hips, matching his pace. He could feel her walls starting to tighten around him. “Please Harry, I’m-I’m so close.” His hand slipped down to find her clit and rub it quickly, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her moans grew louder and higher pitched as he continued to thrust into her, curses falling from both of their lips as they both climbed higher and higher, closer and closer to the edge. (Y/n)’s nails dug into his shoulders and raked down across his back leaving angry red lines in their wake.  
Harry’s thrusts became erratic as her walls tighten around him. Pouring all his energy into it, he snapped his hips to hers a few more times while quickly circling her clit with his fingers, pushing the both of them over the edge. They cried out each other’s names in ecstasy as they both hit their climax. Panting, Harry rolled over to lay beside (Y/n), pulling her into his side. They laid there in a comfortable silence, breathing heavily, placing lazy kisses on any available skin.   
(Y/n) gently kissed Harry, almost as if she was making sure that he was real and wouldn’t disappear once she closed her eyes. “Harry?” She said softly. “Were you serious? About... About stepping back and starting a family?” She could barely meet his eyes, worried that everything was just a dream.  
“My darling,” He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, “I thought this over for months, years really. I’ve always wanted a family of my own. I never thought that I would meet anybody that would want to start one with me and with Kingsmen, well, I pushed it to the side. A dream tucked away into the corner of my mind.” He looked lovingly at her. “Then you came along. You knocked down my walls, brought all of my dreams for a family back to the light. Of course I’m serious about this.” His hand went to her stomach and laid there, tracing patterns absentmindedly with his fingers. “Every time we would see a child on a mission, your face would light up, a grin brighter than any star in the universe. Every time you smiled or waved at a child, I couldn’t help but think of how great of a mother you would be. Kind, caring, supportive. Any child would be immensely lucky to have you as a mother.” He placed a tender kiss to her temple. “And I would be the luckiest man alive for you to be the mother to my child.” Tears had started to gather at the corners of his eyes.  
(Y/n) threw her arms around Harry’s neck, burying her head into the crook of his neck. He could feel tears against his neck as she started to sob with joy. “Thank you Harry. Thank you so much!” His own tears started to stream down his face. He pulled away from her embrace and kissed her with a tender passion, pouring all of his love into this one kiss. They laid there in each other’s embrace, savouring every last second before they would have to rejoin the world outside of their room.


End file.
